Control of an aircraft motor may be desirable to ensure proper and safe operation of the aircraft and its associated components. For example, operation of an electric motor aboard a helicopter may pose a risk or hazard to a gearbox or drive train if the motor is allowed to produce full torque at a low speed. Also, the motor may be capable of producing excessive speed or torque changes during operations, such as ground operations.
Designs may incorporate controls that are directly manipulated by the operator or pilot. For example, a potentiometer may be embedded within a pilot's control stick, allowing the pilot an unrestricted ability to directly manipulate the motor's commanded speed and torque.